


Illness

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [43]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin skywalker is a perfect husband, F/F, F/M, Luke is a curious lad, Luke is a momma's boy, Morning Sickness, Sibling Banter, Vomiting, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: The new baby wreaks havoc upon Padmé's hormones making her ill. Luke, ever the momma's boy, has trouble comprehending why mom isn't feeling well. While having some downtime, he asks questions about marriage and why his Aunt Ahsoka isn't married to a boy like his mom is.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Illness

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying something new here, a filler type of work where we get to see our favorite family navigate pregnancy with potty training twins. Luke asks tough questions and attempts to learn to pee while standing, while Padmé battles hiding a pregnancy from her children while suffering from some morning sickness. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think by dropping a comment, kudos, or both. I'm not picky.

“Luke Christopher, do not go near that bedroom!” Anakin scolded, scooping Luke up and carrying back to the living room. “I told you, mommy is sleeping because she isn’t feeling good. She doesn’t need you waking her up.” Luke whined, reaching for the closed door of the master bedroom. 

“No, Daddy! I want Mommy!” Luke protested, kicking his little legs, tears filling his eyes, and his voice getting higher the more he struggled. 

“Buddy, what do you need? I can do many things that mommy can.” 

“You can’t cook very well,” his sister piped up, tossing a blanket over Leia’s head. 

“Butt out of it, weirdo,” Anakin told Ahsoka sharply. “Come on, mate, don’t cry.” He rubbed Luke’s back as he sat down on the couch, cradling Luke to his chest. Luke wiggles out of his father’s arms and over into his Aunt’s lap, burying his head in her neck. 

“Is daddy being mean again, LC?” Luke nodded. “He’s the meanest daddy in the world, right?” Another nod. “Should I beat him up for you?” The sound of footsteps running to the bathroom caught his attention, and Anakin stood to tend to his wife. 

He knocked on the door lightly before opening the door and slipping inside. “Hey, love. How are you feeling?” Padmé leaned over the toilet, dry heaving for a moment before resting against the bathtub. 

“Like shit,” she moaned. Anakin stepped closer to her, sliding down the wall to sit at her side, and opened his arms so she could lean against him. “This is your fault.” Padmé leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I know.”

“I hate you,” she said before shooting forward to vomit. 

“No, you don’t.” He held her hair back in his right hand, and the left rested on her back. “How far along are you?”

“Like twelve weeks.” Padmé wiped her nose before flushing the toilet and slumping back against her husband. “We should announce it, at least to Luke and Leia soon.” 

“Luke’s worried about you. He keeps trying to sneak off to see you.” He kissed her head as he spoke. “Are you going to puke again?”

Padmé sat up, a little closer to the toilet in case she needed to puke. “Tell him I’m not feeling well and that I just need to sleep.” She vomited again. 

“I have. He won’t believe it.” He got a cup of water and a washcloth. “Here, my love, drink this.” Anakin made sure she drank the water before he wiped a bit of puke from the corner of her mouth. “Why don’t we move back to the bedroom? I’ll get you a bucket or something to puke in so you don’t have to book it to the bathroom again.” 

“My back hurts.” she tried to stretch out her lower back as she spoke. “Will you rub it for me?” 

Anakin’s hand slipped under the shirt she wore to bed and rubbed slow, warm, circles into her skin. The pressure of his fingers relieving some of her pain. She loved the feeling of her husband’s strong hands working out the knots in her muscles. They were always warm, and his fingers consistently found the tightest knots first. 

“Hey,” he whispered, “how should we tell Luke and Leia? Should we sit them down or get them t-shirts that say ‘I’m a big sister’ or something?” Padmé shrugged. She was close to falling back asleep. The warmth of Anakin’s body, his fingers rubbing the knots out of her back, and his steady breathing relaxed her. Carrying their baby took a lot of energy. The young parents were interrupted by a thump as one of their children ran into the bathroom door. 

“Daddy! I have to go potty!” Luke shouted. Anakin sighed. 

“Will you be alright?”

“I’ll be fine. Go and help him.” Padmé stood as well, filling her cup with water again before opening the door. 

“Alright, Mr. Man, are we sitting or standing this time?” Anakin asked as his wife went back to bed. 

“Why was Mommy in here?” Luke asked, forgetting Anakin’s question. 

“Standing it is, then.” He undid Luke’s pants, surprised when Luke’s big boy underwear didn’t have a flap. “What? Why isn’t there…? Okay, it looks like you gotta pull your pants all the way down.” Luke giggled as he followed the instructions. “Make sure you aim when you pee; otherwise, Daddy will have to clean the bathroom.” 

Anakin wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but what happened wasn’t it. They’d managed to get the hang of it just as Luke finished. 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Luke said, sounding like he was on the brink of tears. 

“It’s alright, pal. Standing and going potty takes some practice.” Anakin ruffled his son’s hair. “Mistakes happen. I promise that I got a lot of bathrooms messy.” Wrapping Luke in a bath towel, he picked him up and carried him off. 

“Daddy, is Mommy feeling okay?”

“She’s not feeling good, pumpkin.” Setting Luke on the toddler bed, he got a clean pair of underwear out. “Do you want to wear jammies or normal clothes?” 

“Jammies! Like Mommy!” Anakin couldn’t help but smile; Luke was so smart. He’d noticed his mother wasn’t dressed like the rest of them. 

“If you behave and are super gentle and quiet, do you want to have quiet time in my bed? You can’t be jumping on the bed and acting a fool.” He knew this was a risky offer, but Luke was the calmer of the two. “You have to promise me you’ll be good.” Luke nodded his head so fast Anakin thought he’d give himself whiplash. 

“I’ll be very good.” 

“Alright, pal, if you get me in trouble, you’ll get the tickle monster.” Luke gave a toothy smile, putting his arms up so Anakin could pull his pajama shirt over his head. 

“I love you, daddy,” Luke mumbled, falling into Anakin’s chest, wrapping his arms around Anakin’s neck and his legs around Anakin’s chest. 

“I love you too, buddy.” He kissed Luke’s head, carrying him off to lay with Padmé. 

He knocked on the doorframe to their bedroom. “Hey, Padmé, can bubba come to lay with you? We had a little trouble with standing up.” 

Padmé nodded, “Of course! I’ve been missing him,” she said, sitting up and patting the space next to her on the bed. “Did he pee everywhere?” 

“Yeah, the bathroom was overdue for a cleaning anyway.” He set Luke on his side of the bed and watched as he scrambled over to lay right next to Padmé. “I’ve told him that he has to be very good and not act like a fool so you can get better.” 

She ran her hand through Luke’s thick blonde hair. “That’s right,” Luke sighed. “He’s usually pretty calm when Leia isn’t around, though.” Anakin smiled at them. 

“Do you still need that bucket?” Padmé nodded. The baby was still giving her lots of nausea. She had a green tint to her cheeks, a thin layer of sweat built upon her brow, and she looked tired. “Okay, I’ll bring a glass of water as well. Try and get some rest, honey.” Padmé smiled up at him. 

“We’ll be fine.” Luke grasped her finger in his tiny hand. “Luke, is it hard to go potty standing up?” She watched as he became fascinated by the small diamond set in her engagement ring. He twirled it on her finger so he could get a good look at it. 

“Yeah,” her son whispered back, still entranced by her rings. 

“Daddy gave these to me,” she told him, slipping them off and holding them in the palm of her hand. “He gave me this one,” she gestured to her engagement ring, “when he asked me to marry him and this one,” she pointed at the wedding band, “when we got married.”

“What’s married?” Luke asked, tearing his eyes away from the silver rings to look up at her. 

The curious look he wore was the same one his father got when he was trying to figure something out. She smiled down at him, trying to figure out the best way to phrase it. 

“Marriage means that two people love each other so much that they decide to spend the rest of their lives together.” 

“Like you and Daddy?”

“Exactly like daddy and me.” 

“And Auntie 'Soka and Aunt Ri?” 

“You’re a curious boy,” she laughed, dropping a kiss to his head. “Yes, like Ahsoka and Riyo.” 

“But Aunt Ri is a girl?” Anakin returned with a glass of water and a bucket. 

“What are you guys talking about?” He put the water on the nightstand and the bucket on the floor next to the bed. 

“Luke was fascinated by my ring, so I told him you gave them to me when we got married, so now I’m explaining marriage.” 

“Do you have a ring, Daddy?” Luke climbed over Padmé, his bony knees digging into her thighs. 

“Yep,” he answered, sliding his wedding ring off and holding it in his hand. 

“Gross! What did I just step in?” Ahsoka shouted from the bathroom. 

“Hold on to this while I clean the pee off the floor and throw hands with my sister?” He put his ring next to Padmé’s and left the room. 

“LC, did you pee on the floor?” Ahsoka teased, sticking her head around the door frame. “And did you make me step in it?”

“Do you have a ring?” Luke asked, intrigued. 

“We’re learning what marriage is,” Padmé explained. Setting all three rings she held on the nightstand. 

“Ah, yeah, I have a ring. Wanna see?” She stuck her hand out, and Luke gently ran his fingers over the metal. 

“Did daddy give it?” 

“No. Aunt Riyo did.”

“Why?” 

“Because she gave it to me when we got married.”

“Aunt Ri is a girl. Not a boy.” 

“Smartie pants,” Ahsoka said, poking him in the belly. “Yeah. Aunt Ri is a girl. I’m a girl, too.”

“Luke, baby,” Padmé said, stroking his back lightly. “Girls can marry other girls, and boys can marry other boys. Being married isn’t just between a mommy and a daddy.” 

“Oh,” Luke said, flopping back down on his bottom. “Do you love Aunt Ri like mommy loves daddy?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay.” Luke scrunched his face up as he thought about what marriage means. Ahsoka looked at Padmé. 

“Marriage is a confusing topic, isn’t it, sweetheart?” Padmé asked, still stroking his back. 

“I don’t get it. Why did you married daddy, but Aunt Ri married ‘Soka?”

“I married daddy because I love him. The same goes for Aunt Riyo and Aunt Ahsoka.” 

“But Aunt Ri isn’t a daddy!” 

“Luke,” Ahsoka whispered, holding his hands. “When people get married, usually they’re not a daddy. People become a mommy or a daddy after they have a baby,” Ahsoka kissed his hands, “before that they’re just two people. That are so in love, they go, and they get all pretty, and they tell each other how much they love each other in front of their family.” Luke still didn’t get it. “You’ll understand it more when you’re older. For now, marriage is when two people love each other like your mommy loves your daddy, and they decide to spend the rest of their lives loving each other.” 

Padmé smiled, both children were smart, but this was a much more complex topic. 

“He’s just like his father,” Ahsoka said, still holding Luke’s hands. “Always trying to make sense of the world.” 

“He’s got his daddy’s thinking style; that’s for sure.” 

Padmé’s stomach lurched, and she vomited again, getting the bucket close to her face in time. 

“Come on, Luke,” Ahsoka said, holding her hand out. “Momma doesn’t want an audience while she barfs.” Anakin came back into the room, crouching down next to her, rubbing her back in soothing circles as she vomited. Padmé took a sip of water, Anakin's warm hand continuing the comforting pattern.

“We should tell them. Tonight.” 

“Tonight,” she agreed. “I got vomit on your shirt again.” 

“It’s okay,” Anakin soothed, wiping a few tears off her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “That shirt can be washed. I’ll get you a new one.” He got a clean shirt out of his drawer, helping her change, and kissing her forehead. Padmé knew that everything would be fine, Anakin would be there. He wouldn’t let anything get out of control, but she also knew Leia wouldn’t like having to share her daddy with another sibling. 

“Leia isn't going to take this news well, is she?” 

“She’ll get over it. She’s just dramatic like my sister.” He kissed her again. “I’ll get them fed and bathed, then Shepherd them here before they go to bed.” Padmé nodded and let herself relax into the sheets. Things will be okay; she was worrying for no reason. Anakin would make sure everything would go as smoothly as possible. 


End file.
